Real Farms, Real Cowboys
by Renirabbit
Summary: After being set up by his sister, Edward is forced to spend the summer at his uncle s farm. Being skinny, nerd and gay he will struggle to fit in with the real Cowboys.
1. Chapter 1 ice

**_A/N Hey Girls. This is my new story and this is a Slash! It´s a love story between two guys. So if you don´t like please don´t read it, if you send me any hate PM or reviews I'll ignore it. _**

**_Hope you guys love my Nerdward as much as I do! _**

_**Glossary A/N in the bottom**! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 Ice Queen **

Carlisle was sitting in his office, looking at the papers that rested on his desk, and sipping his whisky as he thought of all that had happened since yesterday when his 17-year-old daughter came into this same room with that glint in her eye that clearly indicated one thing: She was seconds away of snitching on her brother.

"Daddy I'm so worried about Ed," Rosalie had the looks of her grandmother, the same blond wavy hair, strong features, and an elegant posture. Her eyes were the same green as her mother, but they lack the warmth that Esme´s had.

"And why is that, Rose?" She sat herself down in the chair in front of her father's and gave him her best innocent face, unaware that he'd stopped falling for that years ago.

"He spends all his time playing this stupid facebook game. He plays it at home, On his iPhone, and he even spends money on it, a lot of money. Everyone at school already thinks he's a freak because he doesn't play any sports, doesn't date, and he doesn't even really talk to people. Last week this jock guy found out what he was doing during his lunch time and he has been the joke of the school ever since, it´s embarrassing even being a Cullen in this high school."

" _That's the real reason you are worried"_ thought Carlisle, he knew perfectly well that his little girl was sweet and intelligent but also incredibly vain. Her reputation meant a lot to her.

"I'll see what can I do sweetie, you guys only have 2 more weeks before summer so I'm sure you can deal with him until then."

"Thanks daddy," she stood up, with a new glint in her eye, knowing that her brother would pay for being the black spot on her otherwise impeccable reputation.

Carlisle spent the next hour researching the game Rosalie said Edward was playing on his cell phone during school hours. He never imagined that his indoors son would like farms that much. After that first hour, he started looking for options and after that, he spent another hour talking with his wife and making some important decisions. Finally at 8pm, he went to his son's room to have a most needed talk. He knocked on the door and gave a few seconds before announcing that he was going in.

Edward was laying in his bed, with his laptop on his lap, black glasses designed like vintage ray bans on his face; he looked bored and slightly annoyed. Actually, before his father's intrusion, he was in the middle of a raid, his level 80 healer was needed. He hated being taking away of his W.o.W.

Carlisle entered the room with his hands in the air in mocked surrender and decided to go directly to the point "I hear you are having some problems at school; that you've been spending your time playing games. That you don't have many friends. Do you want to talk about it?"

Edward shifted his eyes from his dad to the monitor in his lap. He wanted to go back to his friends but he knew that if he didn't make things clear now, his father would not leave him alone

"I don't care what Rosalie told you dad, I do have friends, they just aren't at Forks High. Most of them aren't even in high school. Besides, guys my age only want to share notes about the girls they fucked or the ones that they will fuck. You raised me better than that." At first Carlisle felt a bit of pride, knowing he had raised such fine young man, but then he began to cringe, remembering that this young man didn't seem to have any interest in the opposite sex. Running away from that line of thought, he decided to change the subject.

"I was told you got caught playing a game in school?" He tried to look calm and non-threatening because a defensive Edward was a silent, sulking one.

"It was at lunch, I don't play during classes. It´s just a silly game to pass time, and it´s even a social game, you have to play with your friends, trading stuff and helping one another. See? I do have friends."

"Yes son," Carlisle patted Edward leg awkwardly, they weren't use to display affection "I heard you the first time, but I have to say that I don't consider online friends real ones. And you have to agree that you spend a little too much time online, and much too little time with real people."

"You do realize that online people are real, right? They aren't robots."

"Smartass, I know that, but I still think you should spend some time away of your electronics, and since you seem to like farms so much, I'm sending you to your uncle Garret's this summer."

Edward sat up so fast, that his precious laptop almost took flight. "Are you kidding me? What am I going to do in the middle of nowhere for tree whole months?"

"Well, he told me that he takes in 2 or 3 young guys during the summer to work with the crops, and he has a regular. You will help him around the farm; make friends with the workers."

"No way am I going."

"Edward son, I'm not asking" With that, Carlisle went to bed; leaving his very angry son behind.

- ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ -

Carlisle dropped his glass on the desk and decided he was done with the paperwork for the day. Edward on the other hand was still in his bed remembering how this all began:

_He was sitting alone in the cafeteria, again, in his little corner table. He always sat in the same chair, facing the wall, back to the other students, trying really hard to ignore his sister and her entourage of jocks. Even though all his attention was on his iPhone, he could still hear the cheerleaders' giggles and the jock's grunts. He really hated all of them. _

_Pushing his glasses above his nose, he laughed at all Farmville invitations, all of his bad ass friends who loved to play as big Orcs in W.o.W, also loved to play as happy farmers. Edward didn't have a lot of patience for that type of thing, but he enjoyed the ability to share something more with his online friends, so he played when he was at school, away of his real games. _

_He was distracted; in the future, he would want to kick his own ass for not listening. He never realized that the cafeteria had go quiet, too quiet, the type of silence that precedes the storm. In one moment Edward was planting rice seeds on his farm, at the other he was in air, feet hanging, air supply cut, his vision blurry and his hands empty. It took him a full five seconds to realize what was happening._

_All the students were watching the scene develop, moments before Rosalie Cullen, the Queen of school marched to her brother's table, hand in hand with Royce King, the jock that was royal even in name. Without hesitation, every other Cheerleader and member of football team followed them, like the good little sheep they were. _

_While Royce grabbed the poor, skinny nerd, Rose took his iPhone laughing aloud at the screen. _

"_Seams like my little brother has hit a new low," She announced to the other girls, all of them giggled in response, ignoring the boy that was turning blue. _

_Like an obedient puppy, Royce dropped Edward on the floor as soon as Rose patted his arm. She turned to the exit, leaving her gasping brother behind. While all the popular kids continued to laugh and failed to realize that all the other students were silent, trying to understand why someone could be so cruel to her own family._

* * *

**_A/N: So the game Edward is playing all the time is World of Warcraft massively multiplayer online role-playing game from blizzard! I love the game but I suck at it._**

**_When Carlisle enter Edward´s room he is in a "raid" that is when a group of players go together to accomplish a Quest._**


	2. Chapter 2 The Cowboys

**A/N MY beta is back! She will help with the next chapter but this one was beta-ed by **_**TheSongSmith **_**who was the first reader to volunteer to help me and she did a great job…(thank u!) **

**Also I would like to thanks **_**LizistheShiz **_** who also volunteered and **_**Is-Simple **_**for the biggest review I ever got + the countless messages! **

**Chapter 2 the cowboys are coming **

********RFRC **********

The next day Carlisle announced his son's destiny at the dinner table. Rosalie tried hard not to laugh and Esme had tears in her eyes at the simple thought of spending her whole summer away from her little boy. She saw him as fragile, sweet, and totally inept in any social environment.

But Edward's head was running so fast that it was hard to choose just one thought to comment on. He was sad that he was going to spend a whole summer silent, because he never had anything in common with his uncle and his aunt. His cousin was really young and he was damn sure that the cowboys would be hostile.

Without his telephone and laptop he would be extremely lonely. Another thing preoccupying his mind was the possibility of being thrown out of the closet. After all, he was a teenage boy who could barely control his body functions, he knew that would be hard to …well… to not be hard in front of all the sweaty, strong, tanned, hot cowboys. He shifty in his chair trying to hide the proof of his poor control over his body.

"_Oh God help me," _he thought, _"please let me meet only ugly cowboys." _

After that came two weeks of hell and preparations. It took only seconds for Rosalie to spread the news to all of her friends at school; Edward couldn´t walk along the corridors without hearing the "yeehaa´s" and jokes about ridding cowboys. "_If only…" _he would think.

Ed would spend his days dodging jocks and planning. He was an analytical boy, he knew he had to be prepared; he had to deliver his electronics to his dad before getting in the plane. Carlisle knew he had an iPod nano, an iphone, a laptop, and a PSP, so he had to get his hands on some small, discreet and cheap technology to help him get buy this summer, probably a little mp3 player; it would have to charge via battery because an ipod type would need a computer. He had yet to pack his books, deciding on a summer of sagas. He takes the 7 harry potter, the 3 Lord of the rings plus the hobbit. Just enough to put him through the lonely nights. Other indispensable items were: his notebooks and pencils. He really liked to draw on his computer pad, but during this summer he will have to do the things the old fashion way.

And just so you all know, he wasn´t the only one making plans. Esme bought 8 bottles of sun block (SPF 80), 5 cans of bug repellent, 3 first aid kits and a lot of cookie boxes just in case her baby got hungry.

Rosalie subscribed Edward to receive Men´s Health at the farm, and she told her brother that before Thursday´s movie night, while Esme choked in her popcorn, Edward got extremely red and Carlisle beamed!

"Little Rose how thoughtful of you to think about your brother´s health, with all the physical work he will be doing, he will need it."

Esme stared at her husband with her mouth open, dumb struck with his naivety. Rose couldn´t believe that her Dad didn´t catch on, and that her plan to humiliate her brother didn´t worked. Edward just dropped his head to his knees and murmured something about evil sisters.

At the farm, Uncle Garret was in the house talking with two guys that where sitting at the kitchen table. Although both boys were blonds, they were really different. The one who was leaning over the table with his fist closed was showing a little bit of anger in his face, his long, dirty, dark blond, messy hair was tied with a strip of leather. His eyes were ice cold blue and his name was James. The other boy, the one who was leaning back on his chair with his foot stretched under the table, was showing a calm smile in his full lips, his blond curly bouncy locks were ticking his jaw, his eyes were bright dirty honey and his name was Jasper. Besides the hair the only signs that they were somehow similar where the callous in their hands, the sharp angles of their jaws, the originally white but now tanned skin and the cowboy hats in their laps.

Garret had spent the last 15 minutes explaining what would happen this summer. That they would be receiving not only the usual summer helpers but his little nephew. And even though they were used to younger guys in the ranch, the kids usually know their stuff. The prospect of babysitting a city boy made James extremely annoyed.

"He is 16 and a little shy; he is not used to any physical labor so I´ll need your help to keep him save; according to my brother Edward is not use to be around people so please try to be friendly with him."

"C´mon Gar, I already have my hands full with the crops. Jacob is a capable kid but he still learning. You should ask Jazz to babysit the boy. He only takes care of the animals and Emmet will be here to help. He will be lazing on his ass.

A Girly giggle started all the boys

"You know James; you should watch your language. There is a lady in the house." The thin, disproportionate, 14 -year girl warned him while entering the kitchen.

"Bella you're still a baby, you can´t call yourself a lady yet." said Jasper, not aware of the anger on the little girl's face.

"Bella," Garret voice rose loud in the kitchen "go back to your room and put on shorts longer then the belt you´re currently wearing." He glared at his daughter and continued to talk to the boys. "Ok James, I'm not going to ask you to teach him anything, just play nice ok? And you Jasper will be responsible for not letting him get killed."

"Yes sir." The brothers answered together. Gar told the boys to go back to work and turned to call to his on brother.

"Car, how is the boy taking the air change?"

"He´s pretty angry, but to my surprise he didn´t try to rebel. I think that deep down he´s happy to get away from him sister."

"Well I don´t blame him, from what you told me she isn´t the sweetest orange of the bunch. But let's get to business big brother; is your boy allergic to any animals or anything? Can´t have him dying in my watch."

They started to talk about the details of Edward stay and flight, then started to plan his brother's visit at the end of the summer, and ended the phone call after sharing a bunch of nostalgic memories.

In their respective minds Jasper and Edward were imagining how this summer was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3  Denied wishes

**A/N : i decided to came back to this story if people still wants to read it, i will make small adjustments in the already posted chapters and finish the already half written chapter 4, i think in total this fic will have aprox 25 chapters. the only thing though, is that i don't have a Beta anymore. so if you are interested in helping me with ruthless critics just PM me please.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Denied wishes

At the Seattle airport, a weeping mother was making a scene. Her little boy was going to spend all summer away from her. Usually, the kids only spent two or three weeks away from their parents but this time, her son would be gone for a whole three months.

"Eddikins please, you have to talk to me or at least let me hug you goodbye!"

She tried to hug him but he evaded her. His efforts proved futile however because although he could out maneuver his mother, he wasn't able to run from his father who grabbed him by the back of his shirt and placed him in front of Esme again.

"If I die this summer, you will spend the eternity regretting not having said goodbye." This time he accepted the hug in silence

It was his turn to pass through the security gates, so he let go of his mother, picked up his heavy messenger bag, and turned away.

"Eddikins, please call me every day" Esme begged through sniffles.

"Sorry mom, but dad prohibited me to bring or use any type of technology."

After landing Edward walked into the middle of the crowd looking for his uncle, It had been a long time since the last time they had seen each other since he and Rose had been using their summer extra-curricular activities, computer science and cheerleader camp, as excuses.

When his eyes met the warm blue ones belonging to his uncle, he sighed and began walking that direction; laughing at the cliché his uncle Garret had became. Damn, the guy wasn't even from the south! He and his brother were born and raised in Chicago.

At seventeen Garret decided to wander around the world. By twenty-two he was in Texas marrying the only daughter of a lonely old farmer. The pregnancy had remained hidden till the second Bella entered this world; only three months after their union. At twenty-six, his father-in-law died, leaving the farm to him. At that point he had already started to wear his cowboy hat and boots everywhere and even started talking with a southern drawl.

"Welcome Edward, hope you'll have a good time here" Ed answered with a non-committal grunt and kept walking to the car. Once they were on the road, Garret started talking again.  
"So, you will be sleeping in your own room. It is not as big as the one you have at home and the bathroom is in the hall, but Bella has her own so you won't have to share with her."

_Thank god for small miracles thought Edward. He didn't see why he would want a big bedroom if he wasn't allowed to have anything in it besides his clothes and books, he only wanted to be comfortable. And not having to share his bathroom with a twelve? ten? year old girl was a big plus. He also made a mental note to ask more about Bella before meeting her._

_Garret went on to explain how things would work. He told Edward that he would be helping with the animals and that he was supposed to listen really good so that he could stay out of trouble. The fact that his nephew was silent didn't affect Garret's monologue._

_When they got to the farm, it was already dark. Edward realized that the place wasn´t as big as he thought. The main house was simple and had an old feeling to it; very different of the modern structure of his own home_

_When Garret showed Edward his room, the teenager just mumbled "thanks for the ride" to his uncle and jumped on the bed; falling asleep as soon as his body hit the mattress._

_Not many hours later, he was woken up by the sound of laughter and cooking. It seems that there were a lot of people at the house. Feeling that was impossible to go back to sleep, he decided to get up and present himself._

Standing in the kitchen in blue jeans and his full metal alchemist shirt, Edward felt really out of place. All the other guys surrounding the table were wearing a type of uniform made up of faded jeans with holes in different parts, a wife beater under an un-opened button up plaid shirt, all in different colors, and cowboy hats. Edward felt like he was stepping into one of his favorite porn movies. It didn't hurt that almost all the guys were hot.

His eyes wandered the room taking in the sight, surprised by how familiar and comfortable it looked. A really tall, muscular guy was standing next to his aunt trying to steal pieces of food. That guy held no attraction to him and reminded too much of the jocks back at home. Next to them was who he thought to be his cousin Bella. She was kind of weird and short, Garret had told him she was fourteen but she looked younger but that didn't seem to be a problem for the cute guy that was helping her squeeze the oranges. Edward could appreciate the boy's arms flexing while he worked, he was tall and fit and his black hair was short and spiked, but that and his round cheeks made him look really young. At the table was one guy that made him sweat a little bit more. He was so good looking, with long hair and blue eyes. Ed knew he would have to avoid this one during the summer. _Just one guy, just one really hot guy, I can do this_. After repeating this mantra three times in his head, he thought he was ready to make some noise and present himself, but just then the door opened and a gorgeous guy entered the kitchen. _Oh, well, now I'm truly fucked._


	4. Chapter 4 And here comes Jasper

A/N:

**I know that the chapters are short! but in a 2 weeks i´ll be on vacations so the chapters will be a bit bigger **

**also huge thanks to NikkiD91 who helped me Proof-reading this chapter!**

* * *

Jasper follows the same path the same way he does every morning, smiling to himself as he listens to the familiar sounds of family and breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen he smile a little feeling at home. He took in his surrounds laughing at how obvious Jacob was flirting with Bella and how Emmet had yet to learn not to touch Kate's food before it was ready. He also realized that there was a new boy in the kitchen, a really scared, beautiful, out of place boy.

Realizing that this was Gar`s nephew, he took a little time looking at the boy he would have to spent his summer with, The first thought is his head was "_damn he will need a shit ton of sun block, his_ skin is so white" Then he notice the skinny arms coming out of the way too large shirt and the too delicate hands and thought "_oh hell he'll be dead by the end of the week" he_ cleared his throat and talked to the boy:

"Hey there man, are you ok?"

That seemed to put all the attention on Edward who got even more alarmed

Garret came to his nephew´s side clapping on his shoulder "Edward g`morning son, come join us! Guys this is my nephew. Edward, these are my guys."

"Oh honey, you are such a good host" Kate said to her husband with a hint of irony while stepping away from the oven and coming to hug the awkward boy "Bella, say hi to your cousin" at hearing her name the girl got redder than a fresh tomato and waved a little in Ed`s direction. Suffering from been in the middle of all the attention he could only respond with a nod.

Not liking the shy smile that took place at Bella's face The young looking boy that was by her side came forward and squeezed his hand with a little too much force "Hi, I'm Jacob, I help James with the crops during the summer" at the mention of his name James the hot guy at the table barely looked at his direction

In the seconds that took Edward to take his eyes of the blond guy, the food stealer approached him from the back smiling and patted him on the shoulder, but the guy's smile disappeared and his brown frowned when he realized that Edward flinched and jumped away from him

Taking his hand away slowly he spoke "Hi, I'm Emmet the Vet student and I help jazz with the animals" he pointed to the second really hot guy that was standing at the door "You will be partying with us this summer" he finished with a last smile

Jasper realizing that the boy was getting really overwhelmed decided to distract the others. "c'mon people we are already late, let's eat and get to work"

During the whole meal Kate tried to make her nephew talk only to be answered with one word phrases

She tried asking about school ("it´s easy"), about his school friends ("don´t have any") if he was exited to come to the farm ("wasn´t my idea")

Edward was aware that he was being rude but he didn´t like to be in the spotlight even less if he have to act like he was there on his free-will

James shoved his food faster than the others and got out practically dragging Jacob who apparently wanted to spend more time with Bella, a few minutes later Jasper and Edward had finished almost at the same time

Jazz looked at Emmet who was still eating his very large portion of food and spoke "Hey ,I'll be taking the boy to the barn to show him were we are working, catch up with us when you are finished ok!" without waiting for a response he pated Ed´s arm and got up.

* * *

**Reviews are sweetter than chocolate to me!**


End file.
